


[ dark side of the moon ]

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Some sort of prince au??, and ouma is his manservant / knight, i mean i guess Kiibo is a prince, this is just an excuse to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiibo had received the letter a day earlier, an official looking white envelope with an even more official looking seal holding the flap in place. The robot prince had skimmed over the paper- at first deeming it to be more paperwork for him to deal with. He didn’t want to deal with it, he was busy staring out his room’s large, stained glass window, hands pressed against the transparent rose coloured material. He was waiting- waiting for his own prince to return back to him.( He waited long into the night, but he never came. )( He never would. )





	[ dark side of the moon ]

Kiibo sobbed.  
His face was dry, eyes (though shut), were clear, but still his shoulders trembled- chest constricting to mimic the typical motion of irregular human breaths. His fists were clenched, synthetic nails digging into the soft plastic flesh of his hands.  
A harsh cry slipped through his lips- a nightmarish combination of a shuddering intake of breath, and a scream of rusted metal.  
The robot didn’t need to breath- but he still felt a horrible tightness in the metal cavern of his chest. Something, that in a robotic kind of logic that substituted as his heart, throbbed painfully, urging a small part of him to try to rip out the mass of wires inside of him in hope the pain would cease.  
It wouldn’t, of course.  
It would never cease.  
Kiibo had received the letter a day earlier, an official looking white envelope with an even more official looking seal holding the flap in place. The robot prince had skimmed over the paper- at first deeming it to be more paperwork for him to deal with. He didn’t want to deal with it, he was busy staring out his room’s large, stained glass window, hands pressed against the transparent rose coloured material. He was waiting- waiting for his own prince to return back to him.  
( He waited long into the night, but he never came. )  
( He never would. )  
Worry had begun to eat a dark hole in his chest when he finally went to ‘bed’, beginning the painstaking task of plugging various plugs and wires into his body. It was a hard task without someone to assist him. 

It was seven hours later- seven, long hours of waiting, when he finally decided to approach the letter. A thick, hated suspicion of what the letter might actually be had flooded his mind- but he shoved it away.  
Kiibo would not- could not let such false thoughts sway him. He tentatively reached forward- worry causing his robot fingers to shake, as he scooped up the parsel of paper.  
He swiped a thumb under the flap of paper, breaking the seal that protected the page inside. The robotic leader drew out the parchment- the paper yellowed as to make it somewhat ‘official’, and important.  
He drew the paper slowly out- crisp and clear calligraphy filling the page with dizzying swirls.  
Kiibo’s eyes drifted to the first line, blinking several times in an attempt to focus his vision. The attempts remained unsuccessful- as his vision still ‘swam’- a human term he had never really related with until now.  
His eyes flicked across the first line- his AI immediately recognizing and translating the curls of the cursive into words.  
‘It is with greatest regret that we inform you of the death of your son, ‘Sir Ouma Kokichi’”-  
Kiibo shut his eyes, setting the paper in front of him.  
It couldn’t be true- Ouma, being killed in a stupid skirmish over territory- in a battle that wasn’t even worth fighting-  
And then, he started sobbing.  
Robot’s couldn’t love- at least not in the same way that humans could. But he had loved Ouma- loved his laugh, loved (if annoyed at) his pranks, at his carelessness with himself- yet how careful and his sloppy and hidden version of caring that he showed to him-  
It hurt, it hurt more than anything he’s ever had to face before. Anything that he would have to face again.  
And so he sat- hands balled into fists at his side- head down, shaking with mechanical cries.  
•┈┈┈••✦ »•» «•« ✦••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•  
It had been weeks, weeks that felt like weathering years, since Kiibo had received the letter. 

He had hardly moved- had hardly done anything, except sit in grief. People had given up on attempting him to resume his duty- the one time the king came in to ‘talk’ with him, Kiibo had erupted into sparks, and had shut down for several hours.

Kiibo didn’t want to move- he knew he must, someday, but the only thing that crossed his ‘mind’ was the face of his knight- his black hair, and his violet eyes-  
He let out a soft whimper, rolling onto his side. He was on his bed- the sheets rumpled from use.  
A faint creak sounded through the air, the sound absorbing into the robot’s ‘ears’. He turn away from the door, swearing that if it was another servant attempting to bribe him out of his room-  
“Ehh? That’s a fine way to treat your long-lost beloved!”  
A sharp silence followed the voice- the oh so familiar voice- before Kiibo’s pure blue eyes blinked open wide, whipping around in his bed to face the door. Ouma stood, silhouetted in the faint light, mud and blood streaked across his face and clothes. His hair was a ratty mess, and a thick brown cloak covered his probably torn to indecency underclothes.  
“.... Ouma?” Kiibo said- his voice dropping to a shocked whisper. Ouma grinned quizzically.  
“Why are we whispering? Is someone sleeping? Gasp-!! Did you get a new boyfriend when I was gone- do we have to be quiet so he won’t kno-”  
He was cut off by the robot throwing himself at him- wrapping his metal arms around the soft flesh of Ouma’s neck.  
“Oh god- you’re alive- you’realive-” Kiibo sobbed- eyes closed, pressing his body close against Ouma’s- who blinked, before intertwining his arms around Kiibo’s own neck. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He quizzed, tilting his head while a tentative smile creeped on his lips. “I thought you would have more faith in me, Kiiboy.”

Kiibo just shook his head- content to stay intertwined in the arms of his lover- promising to himself that he would never, ever lose him again.


End file.
